


The Game

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, BAMF Annabeth Chase, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Jason Grace is a Dork, Meet-Cute, POV Annabeth Chase, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Prompt: You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to study over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game





	The Game

The muffled laughter behind her was Annabeth’s first hint that the other students weren’t getting any work done. There would be a few beats of silence before there was a hushed squeal and more giggling. She tapped her pen against the desk as she waited for the coveted quiet that should exist eternally within the library. 

Annabeth was registered in six classes, four of which were core classes for her major of architecture. Despite being only a second year, she was well on her way to graduating a year or so early from California University. As proud of herself as she was, she was extremely stressed because of all of the midterms that were happening in less than a week. 

The four students huddled around the tables behind her were impeding her progress in studying. Sometimes, there would be a longer silence than usual, and Annabeth would dare to hope that they were finished with whatever nonsense they were up to. But then, a quiet yell interrupted her hopes.

“Penis!”

Annabeth nearly slammed her book in frustration. How immature can they get? College students playing the penis game in the middle of the library the week before midterms? You have got to be kidding. 

She shook her head and focused on the design in front of her. She had to complete this project before the end of the week and she was losing valuable time by worrying about the people behind her. Annabeth erased a stray mark and sketched the apex of the bridge. With some focus, she would be able to finish it in time. 

“Penis!” Only a fraction louder than the last time. 

Annabeth closed her eyes and mumbled a quick prayer for patience. 

A moment of silence and then, “Penis!” At least it was getting a bit louder. That meant the game was getting closer to being done, right?

The game continued with no progress being made with the level of volume and frankly, Annabeth was fed up. As the group of guys laughed again, she knew what she had to do. She wasn’t looking forward to it, but she had a massive amount of work to get done and she wasn’t about to let them stop her. 

“PENIS!” 

However loud Annabeth thought she could be, she didn’t expect to be so loud that a poor girl a few tables down dropped her book on the table out of surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the group of guys were stunned in silence and the one with dark hair and green eyes had his mouth open in either shock or awe. 

Everyone on the entire floor had heard her and knew that she had won the game. She nodded once, glared at the group of guys, daring them to try anything else, and returned to her work. Time passed a bit quicker now that she wasn’t being distracted. Before she knew it, she was done with her design and could move onto her classical literature studying.

“Hey,” a voice said, disturbing her work. She glanced up and saw the dark-haired guy from before. He had been one of the guys playing the game. “I’m sorry that we were distracting you. It wasn’t that cool of us.”

Annabeth smiled instead of saying anything in return. More than anything, she wanted to get back to her studies. Her desire to excel in the classroom was overpowering. 

“Oh, Chiron’s classical literature? I took that last semester and got an A. I have some of his old study guides; I can email them to you if you’d like?” he asked, gesturing to the laptop in his hands. “It’s only fair after playing that stupid game for so long. I wanted to make Leo and Jason apologize, but Grover left and they went with him.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Annabeth answered, smiling up at him genuinely this time. “Thank you.”

“And to continue to make it up to you, can I have your coffee order? I’ll pick you up something if you want,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” she said, furrowing her brows. 

“I want to,” he replied. “I’m Percy, by the way.”

“Annabeth,” she gave her name. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Annabeth,” Percy said, grinning. “Since you don’t want me to pick up your coffee, why don’t we go to the coffee shop together?”

“Like a date?” 

“Yep,” Percy nodded his head. “Like a date.”

Annabeth took a moment to think. She could calculate a bunch of different scenarios of how this would play out, but she didn’t. Maybe she could take a chance on Percy. 

“It’s a date, then.”

Epilogue 

Percy officially asked her out a month later. She said yes, and they ended up taking several classes together. She would tutor him and he would buy her coffee as thanks. They dated for several years and then he proposed after she graduated with honors. She said yes, and they moved to New York to be closer to Percy’s family. They lived happily together. 

Jason, Leo, and Grover consider themselves part of the foundation of their relationship since that’s how they met. They were a part of the family, after all.


End file.
